bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Just a Misunderstanding
A brown-haired male stood perched upon the roof of a building, in the last hour he had begun to get odd sensations from the sorroundings, he was namely sensing an odd form of Spiritual Power: it wasn't often that Shouhei began to get cold feet, but he got abit panicky, as when the Reiatsu was on top it easily outclassed his own many times over and he could feel the strain on the sorrounding environment increase for every moment. Drawing Oboruzuki, Shouhei proceeded to apprehend this odd individual ---but before he did so, however he made sure to weave around himself a few protective enchantments and using Kyokko to mask his face. Sensing an odd presence, a young man with white porcelain skin like a bisque doll, beautiful hair, big bright magenta within blue eyes like diamonds, and a youthful and perfect body tensed up, wary of an approaching force. With his own reiatsu fluctuating wildly, at times feeling as if the very Human World itself was bowing to his might before immediately shifting to fitting in perfectly amongst these other beings. Aware that his target had sensed his presence; Shouhei proceeded to cast a Kyokko spell in order to mask himself both visually and spiritually - already now, he could tell that his opponent was likely going to be many times stronger than he himself was; precautions had to be taken ---luckily though, being a former member of the ACO Division of the Shinsengumi, Shouhei was used to great opposition and much more powerful opponents - biding him time, Shouhei proceeded to follow his target on foot, simply observing, for now. Nothing that something was just not right, Gai attempted to block out the ominous feeling from his mind. While in any other situation, he would attack indiscriminately, fearing that this being would pose a threat to his loved ones in the future, he noted, "...Huh. Perhaps this feeling's neutral. Doesn't seem to be threatening or non-threatening." Following through with the orders Nika had given him, to buy specific ingredients from a grocery store, Gai Nagareboshi ignored this feeling and continued to walk. Shouhei slowly pointed a finger at the unknown person and spoke as softly as he could "Bakudo #61 Rikujōkōrō!"; as six thin, but wide beams of light attempted to slam into Gai's mid-section in order to completely immobilize him and allow for easy interrogation ---Shouhei immediately afterwards would attempt to cast another spell as he mumbled, abit more clearly now "Bakudo #63 Sajo Sabaku" the large amount of different spells being in order to make sure that the target wouldn't run away before he could finish his interrogation -- and last but definitely not least; Shouhei attempted to cast a weakened version of Bakudo #27 Kyokko in order to make Gai invisible to the normal populace. Sensing these spells being unleashed by this being, Gai remained in place, allowing himself to be caught. His mind was racing, "...Kidō, huh...? Well, then. Show yourself." Gai knew that he had enough physical strength to break out of the Bakudo, and planned on doing exactly that after this foe had revealed his intentions. As his long bangs obscured his radiant magenta within blue eyes, Gai's mind began to work, preparing to confront such a being, Shouhei bided his time as a spell began to take form in his mind, watching Gai from the sidelines he began to memorize the patterns of Gai's Spiritual Energy and how it fluctuated - when the levels of energy was at their weakest he stealthily appeared infront of his target before removing the Kyokko spell instantly; the movement meant to throw Gai aback and startle him so as to give himself another few moments - his brown eyes meeting Gai's magenta colored ones, their faces mere inches apart; last mentioned would notice several black feathers descending around them as the world began to become blurry, cloudy and darker? Shouhei's eyes would flash for a moment as the PSI agent would attempt to forcibly muddle Gai's conciousness and knock him unconcious instantly ---Shouhei making certain that he attempted this spell while Gai's energy was at its weakest, in order to get the least bit of resistance. Gai's lips curled, as a smirk formed upon his face. "...Well, now. Looks like you've reared your head and shown yourself. You wanted something, right...?" As Gai uttered these words coldly towards Shouhei, his spiritual energy began to rise at an ever-increasing rate, before the 'perfected' Mototsu fell unconcious, on purpose, allowing him the chance to see where such a series of complications would lead. ---- Two days afterwards... Gai would wake up in a large room; chained to the floor by powerful binding spells ---it would no doubt be hard to break free of it given how much preparation that had been driven into its creation, he would however note how the bindings were surprisingly loose in order to not make it too uncomfortable, this seemed to lessen the severity of the situation noteably. Sitting by a desk in front of him sat his assailant, his face purposely obscured by shadows -- atop the desk was a Zanpakuto, and directly infront of the man himself were a notebook and a pen; without looking up he spoke - with a somewhat friendly but still stern tune "Please excuse the rough treatment, although I personally don't think that we'd be having this little talk if you had decided to defend yourself; thank you for choosing not to, makes my job all the more easier" "...Tch." Clicking his tongue in irritation, Gai noticed Shouhei watching his every move. He somehow felt as if his privacy was being invaded: Though Gai Nagareboshi was one to abhor any contact without his own permission. "...Bakudo? Really, now? Do you mind if you'd dispel...Ah, no matter." Sighing, Gai continued, slightly annoyed, "...Alright, then. What is it that you want?" Shouhei gently folded some papers before putting them away, instead lifting the pen and letting it hover above the document - as he asked politely "Now then, stranger-san, I'd like to know all about your race and their general powers ---I've talked with my colleagues and none of them reported to having seen anything quite like you, since we're here to uphold order and such we'd like to be well informed about any undocumented Spiritual Creatures, if you agree to cooperate I'll even remove the bindings and once you've answered all of my questions I will provide a Senkaimon to transport you to the area that we first met, do we have a deal?" Hesitating for a brief second, Gai immersed himself in thought.'' "...Huh. You'd think by now that everyone and their mother would know about the Mototsu. ...Ah, well. Looks like this guy doesn't have a damn clue."'' Sighing, Gai Nagareboshi closed his eyes in slight amusement as his lips curled, before responding, "...Alrighty then. What do you want to know, uh...whatever your name is?" Shouhei raised an eyebrow at the question, before he spoke "I've already told you my question - but I can repeat it if nessecary. I'd like to know all about your race and your general powers" "...Ah. I see. I apologize for that- It's hard to concentrate when I'm bound like this. Hint." Gai replied, still irritated by the lack of movement that his current situation bestowed upon him. Gritting his teeth, the 'perfected' Mototsu then informed Shouhei, "We were created at the beginning of Soul Society by the Soul King. Well, the first batch of my predeccessors were defective, until he created me. Ya could say that I'm the perfect Mototsu." Shouhei nodded slowly as he scribbled the information down on the piece of paper in front of him before he answered "Well then, please tell me about your general powers as well as the general powers of your race" Gai could count the abilities he and his bretheren possessed on a single hand- if he could reach his hand. "Well...There's Kōshinho, which is our fast-movement technique, regeneration...which needs no explanation, our naturally incredible strength and speed, telekinesis, and Setsura." While giving this man more information about his race, Gai attempted to make sure his voice was clear and that he didn't talk too fast, as he usually did while explaining such matters, an odd occurance which greatly embarrassed him. Shouhei nodded gratefully before he stood up and walked over to Gai; before he spoke softly "Alright then, Mototsu-san - since you've kept your end of the bargain I'd say its only natural that I keep mine as well. Please don't do anything stupid on your stay here and have a good day besides" as Shouhei with a few gentle gestures proceeded to open a portal-like gate beneath Gai, in which the Mototsu sank down in at quick speeds before Gai abruptly found himself in the middle of the street where he had first encountered his kidnapper. Slamming face-first onto the pavement, Gai slowly regained his footing after staggering around for a bit. Clutching his forehead, which was glowing in pain, Gai Nagareboshi uttered, "Agh...What the hell was that?" Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Njalm2